1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a float glass and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plate-shaped cover glass may be disposed for the purpose of, for example, protecting the inner elements or improving the aesthetic appearance of the display device. As display devices becomes lighter and thinner, the cover glass, which is part of the display device, also becomes thinner.
A plate-shaped glass is generally fabricated by a float method or a fusion down draw method. The fusion down draw method is more costly than the float method.
Thus, a research for fabricating a thin glass with improved shock resistance using the float method has been conducted.